1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for processing a duplicate data packet.
2. Background of the Related Art
Communication systems are used in everyday life. For instance, watching television requires a broadcast communication system. Talking on the telephone requires a telecommunication system. Conducting a conversation on a cellular phone requires a wireless communication system. Surfing the Internet requires a data communication system. Many of these communication systems are actually digital communication systems. A digital communication system breaks up data (i.e., sound signals, TV broadcasts, web page data) into ones and zeros. These ones and zeros are transmitted throughout the respective communication system and eventually reassembled to reproduce an originating signal.
Communicating these ones and zeros across communication networks is a significant task. In some communication systems, these ones and zeros are bundled together in the form of a packet. A packet can be directed through a communication network between two users or systems, as they are communicating.
Unfortunately, communication systems are not perfect. Mistakes do occur that result in loss of these packets. This can be a significant problem, as sometimes the lost packets contain data which is vital to communication. For example, if a user is surfing the Internet and enters a world wide web address into an Internet browser, that address is converted into ones and zeros and transmitted across a communication network in order to retrieve the desired web page. However, if a packet containing these ones and zeros that are associated with the web address is lost in the communication network, the user will be unable to complete the communication and view the desired web page. Accordingly, there is a long felt need to improve communication systems, such that data is not lost in the network.